1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bathing device, more particularly, the present invention relates to a portable hot tub device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Today there are a number of hot tubs available on the market. These hot tubs can provide relief to users suffering from injuries or other ailments treatable by hydrotherapy. Also, these hot tubs are often used for simply recreational purposes providing pleasure to its users. These prior art hot tubs are usually very heavy, cumbersome, permanently affixed and too expensive for the average consumer to afford. Therefore, there exists a need for a hot tub that is lightweight, portable and inexpensive enough for the average consumer to afford.
Numerous innovations for bathing devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,505 to Wakenshaw discloses a portable spa that has an inflatable base platform surrounded by a containment wall that is interconnected to a collapsible support structure, the base platform further having fluid directing jets. This patent differs from the present invention because it does not disclose a hot tub capable of moving from a folded position to an upright position and a separate jet assembly removably secured within the tub for movement of fluids therein, this patent further does not disclose a fluid inlet/outlet assembly that has an inlet tube connected to the jet assembly and an outlet tube extending into the hot tub, wherein the outlet tube has attached to its lower end a filter assembly with multiple fluid inlets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970 to Prinsep, U.S. Pat. No. 1,729 to Tongue, U.S. Pat. No. 21,920 to Bloom, U.S. Design No. 23,583 to Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,312 to Reavis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,343 to Schlags each disclose a bathing device. Prinsep discloses a portable bath tub that consists of a cloth canvas supported by a collapsible frame. Tongue discloses a portable bath tub consisting of a light waterproof material that is supported by a sectionally constructed top frame and detachable vertical props. Bloom discloses a portable folding bath consisting of an apparatus hinged and jointed in such a manner so that it can be fitted as a bath or collapsed. Scott discloses a design for a bath tub consisting of a body that has an outwardly projecting flange. Reavis discloses a collapsible sitz bath consisting of a plastic bottom and side that allows it to be folded into a compact shape. Schlags discloses a portable decontamination tank consisting of a tubular substructure that has a vessel portion formed from plastic film, the vessel further having a base that rests on the ground. These patents differ from the present invention because they do not disclose any jet assembly contained within the tub for movement of fluids therein, also no inlet and outlet tube structure is disclosed to either carry a fluid toward or away from the tub, a filter assembly with multiple water inlets is further not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,707 to Wilson discloses a collapsible tub but does not contain a support structure composed of vertical and horizontal members attached by means of covers. The support structure of the Wilson patent is integral to the sidewall and floor combination. The Wilson patent further does not disclose a fluid inlet/outlet assembly that has an inlet tube connected to the jet assembly and an outlet tube extending into the hot tub, wherein the outlet tube has attached to its lower end a filter assembly with multiple fluid inlets.
The present invention, in contrast, incorporates at least two upper and lower member covers that enclose the vertical support members. This particular configuration allows a gap to be formed between the respective ends of the four horizontal support members. This gap allows the tub liner to fold in half when in the collapsed position. This is a distinctly different configuration than in the Wilson patent. In the present invention, the support structure is a separate structure which is inserted into the liner allowing the spa to be rigid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,362 to Murphy discloses a portable spa having a vertically rigid side wall, and a flexible inner including inflatable seat chambers which may be connected in series for filling with a fluid and inflatable backrest chambers which are partially filled with fluid and air.
In contrast, the present invention contains a decidedly different support structure from either Murphy or Wilson. The present invention's support structure is composed of horizontal support members interconnected with a plurality of vertical support members which form a frame and give support to the hot tub. Wilson, as has been stated, uses its composite wall and floor for its structural integrity. Murphy has its structure supported by inflatable chambers which are integral with the walls of the spa. Like the Wilson patent, the support structure cannot be removed from the spa and dissembled or replaced. The present invention provides the opportunity for the user to replace a broken structural element where Murphy and Wilson cannot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,933 to Connolly discloses a container for fluent material having a limp flexible bottom and an upstanding limp flexible perimetral circular wall. The wall is kept upstanding by flexible support means between the upper edge of the wall and the upper horizontal member of a framework surrounding and spaced from the perimetral wall. The wall is of a water-proof woven synthetic fabric with the warp running lengthwise around the wall and the weft upright. The fabric has a strength to weight ratio and stretch characteristic sufficient that the wall requires no internal reinforcement or external support against outward pressure from contents when filled into the container.
In contrast, the present invention incorporates a plurality of member covers which fit over the ball members and this combination provides the linkage between the horizontal support members and the vertical support members. This structure is not present in the Connolly patent. Examination of the Connolly patent reveals a cylindrical woven fabric tank, with a limp and flexible perimetral circular wall. The structure for connection between the horizontal and vertical members are by T-shaped rods in the Connolly invention. This is a decidedly different structure from the current invention.
Numerous innovations for bathing devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.